Close Call
by SilentWolf76
Summary: One-shot for Cursed Dane. When Gilbert and Alfred go to Mathias' house late one night, they find him missing, so go to look for him in the forest. However, something that they never would have thought existed is waiting for them, and they get the scare of their lives.


**A/N: This is another one-shot for Cursed Dane, and possibly the last; although I might make one more. I'm not sure.**

 **Now, you don't** ** _have_** **to read that to understand the one-shots, but it would be advisable, so you don't get confused.**

 **This is set 150 years before the main plotline of Cursed Dane. Also, human names are used, but they are actually nations. Just so you know.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

At 12:45AM, Alfred and Gilbert were walking to Mathias' house. The trio had organised a 'sleepover' of sorts – or rather, Alfred and Gilbert had told the Dane that they had decided they were going to crash at his house for a while. However, on the way, the two had got incredibly lost and so instead of arriving at 10PM, they were going to get to Mathias' house around 1 in the morning.

"Whoa dude, aren't we a little late?" Alfred asked, glancing up at the large moon above them.

"Nah, 'course not!" Gilbert waved his hand, a wide grin plastered to his face. "We can give him a good old scare if it's dark, right? Do you know how _awesome_ that would be?"

The American chuckled, then sighed in relief at the sight of a rooftop peeking out over the trees. "There's Mathias' house! C'mon, let's go!"

The Prussian hurriedly followed Alfred as he charged through the undergrowth towards the Dane's secluded house. "Goddamn these tree roots!" Gilbert yelled as he tripped over one for the fourth time that night. "Why does Mat _always_ live in really far-away-from-humans-houses! It's always so hard to get to his place with all these trees! _Verdammt!_ " (Verdammt is German for damn it)

Alfred frowned and turned around, still running – just backwards. "Uh…what does 'fur-dam-t' mean?"

"Verdammt! It's German! How can you not know that?!" Gilbert shrieked, slapping a hand to his chest in a mock offended pose.

"Sorry du-gah!" Unfortunately, Alfred had tripped backwards over a tree root and slammed his head and back right into a complex mess of tree roots that tangled with each other, causing his fall to be uneven and even more painful.

The Prussian stared for a moment before he burst out laughing with tears already springing to his eyes, pointing at the American as he scowled back.

"You-that _sound-_ bwahahaha!" The laughing male fell onto his back, not stopping his laugh to curse as a tree root hit his back uncomfortable, instead preferring to roll around on the floor, clutching his stomach and laughing.

"It's not funny, Gil." Alfred muttered, narrowing his eyes, his bottom lip unwillingly jutting out slightly as he crossed his arms and sat up.

However, this only made Gilbert laugh harder. "You-you're _sulking_! Kesesese, you really _are_ a little baby, aren't ya?"

"I'm not sulking!" Alfred protested, blushing slightly in embarrassment.

Suddenly, a loud growling noise silenced both nations, and they perked up slightly, before Gilbert slowly turned his head to stare at Alfred.

"What?" The American asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Was that your _stomach_? Dear God, I think my ears are bleeding."

"Oi! It wasn't me!"

"Well it wasn't _me_!" Gilbert frowned and began glancing around nervously. "So, if it wasn't us, then _what_ was it?"

Alfred gulped. "I don't think I want to stick around to find out." With that, he leapt to his feet and sprinted through the trees, his friend right behind him. A loud snarl did not go unnoticed by them, which caused them to quicken their pace even further.

The pair soon broke out of the forest that surrounded the old house that Mathias had lived in for a few centuries. However, when they reached the door, they found it wide open and the hallway dark, as if all the candles had been blown out, whether it be by a strong wind or something else.

"Uh…Mathias? Hey, you here, buddy?" The American cautiously called out. They quickly searched the entire house, but found no Dane.

"I-I don't think he's here." Alfred stuttered, slightly scared.

"What if the monster outside got him?" Gilbert suggested.

"M-monster!" He exclaimed. "What monster?!"

"You know – the one that was growling and snarling. You heard it, right? Heh, but my awesomeness must have scared it off so it didn't attack us."

"But if Mat really _was_ attacked?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow, clearly not thrilled with what he was implying. "Gil, we need to find him and help him. He could be really hurt!"

"And what if we _do_ find him? What would we do then? Al, that monster out there is _dangerous_. It scared us and we only heard it _growling_."

"But we're in Denmark, not Narnia. I doubt it's some huge monster that'll rip us apart. If we were in Narnia, it would be a variety of creatures, like a werewolf, or maybe even Aslan. But we're not there, are we? So it was probably just a bear, so we've got nothing to worry about. After all, I've got my trusty gun with me!" Alfred pulled out his handgun to prove his point. "If _you'd_ been attacked and captured by a bear-thing, _you'd_ want saving, wouldn't you? Mat needs us, so man up and help me!"

"'Help you'? So the 'hero' is finally requesting my _awesome_ help?" Gilbert smirked.

"Well, a hero needs a sidekick."

"I am _not_ your _sidekick_ , dammit! Just…come on." The Prussian grumbled something under his breath and walked over to the front door, grabbing two long, sturdy sticks from a hand-crafted pot next to the door. Then he grabbed two clothes and wrapped them round one end of either sticks "You have a couple of matches, right? We'll have to use these, because I can't be bothered to look for lanterns."

Alfred sighed. "Lazy. But yeah, I have some." True to his word, he drew out two matches and stepped out of the house before lighting them and holding them over the cloths on the end the sticks, effectively setting it on fire.

"Let's go!" Gilbert punched the air and set off, Alfred following close behind.

"I don't understand how you're so enthusiastic about-aieee!" The American squeaked, freezing in his tracks.

"What was with that stupid noise then?" He turned around, and frowned at seeing his friend's terrified face. "What?"

"I-I saw something m-move in the t-trees! It l-looked like its e-eyes were…were glowing!"

"It was probably just the moon reflecting off something's eyes." Gilbert turned back to the forest. "But still…how about we stay close together and check it out?"

"Uh…y-yeah."

As soon as they entered the forest, the moonlight almost completely disappeared, save for a few small beams breaking through the dense foliage overhead. It gave an eerie sense to the dark forest.

After a couple of minutes of walking, a twig snapped to Alfred's left unexpectedly, and he screamed and leapt at Gilbert, hugging him for dear life.

"Mathi-aaaaaagh! Alfred! _What_ are you _doing_?!" Gilbert wrenched himself free of the American's grip.

"A twig snapped and oh my God there's something there and it's gonna kill us and I think I'm gonna wet myself-"

"Al! Calm down and shut up! Mein Gott!" Gilbert rolled his eyes and waved his torch in the direction of the snapped twig. (Mein Gott is German for my God)

The light from the torch revealed a large, towering creature with fur and long claws, although it was too dark to make out anything more. But then the 'head' snapped to face him, and he swears he saw something flash – presumably from the light of the torch. Then it began slowly moving towards them, but on its hind legs, so the Prussian didn't think it was a bear anymore. Whatever this creature was, it was absolutely terrifying.

"L-let's go back. I'm sure Mathias will come back soon enough." Gilbert retreated a couple of steps, noticing Alfred doing the same thing.

"I think that's a good idea." He agreed, before turning round and running away as fast as he could, Gilbert right behind him.

The creature let out an outraged howl and chased after them.

"Did that thing just _howl_?! Oh my God, we're being chased by a frickin' _werewolf_. We're gonna die we're gonna die we're gonna die-"

"Will you stop your little mantra there?!" Suddenly, Alfred tripped over a tree root. "Dammit, keep running! You don't have time to stumble!"

"I can't help stumbling!" The American snapped.

"Hang on a minute." Gilbert began to slow down, much to Alfred's horror. "I can just use my awesomeness to kick its ass!"

"I suppose if you're gonna fight it, then I'm gonna be the hero and save the day by defeating it!" He also began to slow down, a confident grin on his face.

In mere seconds, the creature was upon them, and leapt at them, nearly hitting Alfred in the face. Both Gilbert and Alfred shared a look that said 'if we stay here, we're screwed'.

"On second thoughts…" Gilbert trailed off, already continuing to run. Unfortunately, the creature behind them was hot on their heels, even closer than before.

They dashed at their fastest speeds, desperate to escape the running death behind them.

"Dammit, Mathias!" Gilbert yelled to the sky. "Why didn't you tell us there were werewolves in Denmark?!"

"He can't hear you!" Alfred leapt over a tree root which stuck out of the ground. "Don't waste your breath!"

He grumbled under his breath again and frowned. "It must be like 2AM now, right?"

"Uh…yeah, I think so!"

"Our best bet is to get to Mat's house and hide – I mean, uh…yeah, there's no better way to say that."

"That's where we were heading anyway!"

"Oh? I suppose so."

"Gil, have you just been running on instinct with no actual destination?"

"…Maybe."

Alfred groaned. "Just get to the house."

"Hey!" Gilbert brightened. "I can see the outside world – I mean, the end of the forest!"

"I can, too. C'mon, faster!"

However, as soon as they'd broken out into the open, the creature used the trunk of a tree and propelled off it, its paws thudding into Alfred's back and sending him crashing to the ground.

Gilbert skidded to a halt, and watched as the creature circled them on all fours. _Whoa…black fur looks awesome! But those claws are long…is it gonna kill us?_ He thought as it stopped in front of them and rose to its full height.

Alfred, recovered from being knocked to the ground, pulled out his gun, and it snarled at him.

"You're evil, right? Well, I'm the hero, so I'm gonna kick your ass!" Alfred grinned and prepared to aim his gun. It seemed to know what was going to happen next, and tried to spring out of the way, but the American pulled the trigger and the bullet shot into its left ankle.

Yelping in surprise and pain, it fell to the ground, but the wound quickly began to heal. It slowly got to its feet, although it favoured its right leg to its left.

Alfred cursed and fired again, but it nimbly dodged and went in for an attack of its own. Before it had chance, Gilbert charged in, aiming a kick at its head, but it saw the attack coming and dodged backwards, grabbing the Prussian's leg and slamming him down to the ground, knocking the breath out of him.

The American realised that the enemy was going in for the kill, and ran forward, before shouldering it out of the way. It stumbled a few feet away, before regaining its balance and growling threateningly. Gilbert stood up, having recovered from the attack.

With a small nod, Alfred and Gilbert ran at the same speed with about two metres between them towards the creature, which didn't know which nation to target. Without hesitation, they turned swiftly on their heels as they reached it and slammed both of their bodies into it. With two forces attacking from either side, it was confused and stunned because it took especial damage to its head.

"Let's make a break for it! Quick!" Alfred hissed, already running towards the house. Gilbert nodded and followed him.

As soon as they were in, they slammed the door shut and slid the lock across, before grabbing anything they could get their hands on and barricading the door.

Proud of their work, they entered a different room and waited for the creature to leave.

* * *

~Two hours later~

Alfred stretched, and got to his feet. "Alright, I think it's gone now."

Gilbert frowned. "What makes you so sure?"

"Well, it hasn't been able to get to us for two hours. It's probably given up by now."

"I'll come with you." The Prussian rose from the chair he was sat in

"Well _duh_. I wasn't gonna go by myself, was I?"

He rolled his eyes and shook his head as Alfred grinned, walked towards the front door, and took down the barricade.

Taking a deep breath, the American unlocked the door and slowly opened it. When he heard nothing, he stepped out and looked round, finding no creature.

Sighing in relief, he flashed a grin at Gilbert before peering at the forest, where he saw a figure staggering out of it.

"M-Mathias!" Alfred called as he recognised the figure. It didn't take him long to reach the Dane, and immediately began helping him back to the house, noticing the dirt and scratches on his clothes.

Once they were inside and sat down on a couch, Alfred turned to Mathias. "Dude, where _were_ you yesterday?"

The Dane nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry. I uh…had some important business in the city that couldn't wait until morning."

"And it took you all night?" Gilbert asked suspiciously.

Mathias nodded. "Yeah…sorry, guys. But hey, at least it's outta the way, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. More time to hang out with the awesome me~" Gilbert beamed.

He chuckled. "Sure. I need a quick drink; back in a minute."

As he got up, he limped slightly on his left leg, which Alfred noticed. "Hey, what's up with your leg?"

Mathias shrugged. "Dunno. Just feels kinda…sore."

"Oh! You would not _believe_ what happened to us last night!" Gilbert exclaimed.

Alfred and Gilbert spent the next half hour telling Mathias about the 'werewolf' that they'd seen last night, after he'd gotten a quick drink. They boasted a lot about how they 'totally kicked ass' and were 'awesome', as well.

"Oh?" Mathias responded slightly nervously once they'd finished. "That happened? That's surprising, really. I mean, you don't get many werewolves in Denmark, do you? Well, in the world, I suppose. Right?"

"Yeah, but it _actually_ happened! It was awesome!" Gilbert said.

"And scary." Alfred added.

"Yeah, and scary. But still awesome!"

Mathias chuckled. "I suppose it was."

As the American and the Prussian engaged in a conversation, the Dane sat back. _If what they said is true, then that was probably be last night. I can't believe we organised this whole thing and I never realised it would go into the bad week!_ He glanced over at the two, who didn't seem to suspect a connection between him and the werewolf from last night. _That was such a close call. I've got to make sure it never happens again._

* * *

 **A/N: And fin!**

 **I just felt like writing one about the Awesome Trio, and why not, I guess.**

 **Yeah, I don't have much to say, except I've been working on this one for about a month or so but I could never actually write it (lazy, or not lazy?).**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, and bye~**


End file.
